Yugioh Insurrection Book 1: Revolution Chapter 1: The Betrayal
by Niru-kun
Summary: Ten years after an alternate Battle City where instead of Yugi Motou defeated Marik Ishtar, a man named Nathanael took the god cards for his own and used it to raze civilization as was known to the ground. Now Nathanael rules the entire earth. The characters you knew are dead. Now a new generation of heroes must fight to reclaim the world they lost and their freedom.


YU-GI-OH!

Insurrection

Book 1: Revolution

Chapter 1: The Betrayal

**The world we know is gone.**

**Yugi Motou, Seto Kaiba, Joseph Wheeler have all fallen to the onslaught of the terrible tyrant, Nathanael. Nathanael, the man who entered the battle city tournament and took the God cards for his own. Nathanael, the man brought an age of darkness upon the world.**

**Those who opposed him fell to him. **

**Those who feared him joined him.**

**Ten years have passed and Nathanael now rules the entire earth.**

**There are so few of us left. There is no way we can win. There is one thing left we can do.**

**We must fight.**

[Interior of Resistance Base 4, Rose, a girl in a blue jacket with long black hair, a red bandanna and goggles around her neck slams her fist down on a desk.]

Rose:

What do you mean he hasn't checked back in yet? His reconnaissance shift ended 1 hour ago?

Mitchell:

Did you try to contact Kenzo via communicator?

Rose:

No. I didn't try to contact him via communicator, stupid! We're supposed to maintain radio silence from now on, REMEMBER?

Mitchell:

Look it's possible that he got lost.

Rose:

Or that the patrols caught him and he got captured! [Rose loads her duel disk.] I'm going out there.

Mitchell:

You can't leave the base without the authorization of the senior of this cell. He's right over there. [A young man named Ben is yelling down to a shorter boy named Francis. Ben is wearing a black leather jacket. He has blonde hair and red eyes. Francis is wearing a long sleeve white shirt and has blue hair.]

Ben:

Watch where you're going, you little pansy! [Ben pushes Francis down.]

Francis:

AAH! [Francis lands on his butt.] I'm sorry, sir. I promise I'll be more alert!

Ben:

You better. [Rose walks over.]

Rose:

HEY! What's going on over here? Did he hit you, Francis?

Francis:

No…he just pushed me a bit.

Rose:

Ben! You jerk! He's been here a week! I oughtta kick your ass.

Ben:

You best back off before I take your insubordination up with the commander.

Rose:

I don't care if you take it up with the Commander. If you hurt my little brother, you hurt me!

Ben:

I wouldn't get too attached, honey. With his attitude and skills, he won't last long…and I'd watch my back from now on. Ben walks away. [Rose reaches down.]

Rose:

Are you hurt?

Francis:

[Francis takes his sister's hand and stands up.] Only on the inside. Why is he so mean?

Rose:  
I don't know. You need to start standing up for yourself. I can't protect you forever.

Francis:

It was much easier when we were little.

Rose:

Yeah.

Francis:

Hey, Rose?

Rose:

Yeah?

Francis?

Will I ever catch up?

Rose:

What do you mean?

Francis:

You're a better duelist than me and my losses outweigh my wins. I want to be a help to the resistance but don't know if I can be.

Rose:

Francis, you have the purest heart of all of us. The more pure a heart, the stronger a duelist can potentially be. Very few duelists start out well. Not even I did. You just need to believe in your deck.

Francis:

Yeah…but you learned quickly.

Rose:

Francis, look at me. [Francis looks into Rose's eyes.] You're going to be of great importance. You just need to sense the heartbeat in your cards and tie it to the heartbeat in you. [Francis smiles and nods. A rumbling is heard. The ceiling collapses, revealing a fleet of ships overhead with searchlights beaming down on the surface. Rose grabs Francis by the wrist. And they run into a corridor. They hide behind some crates as several robotic humanoids descend along with one human being, Kenzo. Kenzo has spiky black hair and the same jacket as Rose.]

Kenzo:

Make sure none get away. Their fallback strategy is to make sure at least 2 duelists escape so they can start new branches of the resistance.

Enforcer 1:

The 50 thousand credits have been transferred to your account.

Kenzo:

Thank you.

Enforcer 1:

Your gratitude not required.

Francis:  
Kenzo betrayed us.

Rose:

That bastard! [Leaps over the crates and activates her duel disk!]

Francis:  
Rose, No! There's too many of them. [An enforcer bot steps in front of Kenzo. The enforcer bot activates its duel disk as an orange cylindrical barrier forms around the two separating them from the rest of the battlefield. In the background, more orange barriers form around duelists and enforcer bots. Francis is still behind the crates.]

Francis:

No. If Rose loses…

Enforcer Bot:

Citizen number 2857140. Designation Hawthorne Rose. You have been charged with removal of assigned barcode, defecting from assigned community, aiding and abetting the enemy and seditious speech. You will be re-educated as mandated by Lord Nathanael's law.

Enforcer Bot LIFE POINTS: 4000

Rose LIFE POINTS: 4000

Enforcer Bot:

Placing 1 card face down and summoning Uraby in attack mode. [ATK: 1500.]

Rose:

[Draws.] Not a big fan of Let's Duel, I see. Alright, I summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode! [ATK: 2000.] Alexandrite Dragon, ATTACK! [Alexandrite Dragon destroys Uraby. Enforcer Bot LIFE POINTS: 3500.] I'll then play 2 cards face down and end my turn.

Enforcer Bot:

[Draws.] Summoning Sabersaurus in attack mode. [ATK: 1900.] Then equipping with Raise Body Heat. Gives Sabersaurus 300 attack points and 300 defense points. [ATK: 2200.] Next activating Trap Stun rendering opponent's face down cards, inert. Sabersaurus, attack Alexandrite Dragon. [Sabersaurus rams into Alexandrite Dragon shattering it.] Ending turn with one face down card.

Rose:

[Draws.] I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Alexandrite Dragon! [DEF: 100.]

Enforcer Bot:

Activating Hunting Instinct. Allows me to special summon 1 dinosaur upon opponent's special summon. Summoning Black Tyranno. [ATK: 2600.] Also when opponent special summon monster, can summon Cyber Dinosaur without a sacrifice. [ATK: 2500.]

Francis:

{No. It's summoned 2 monsters with over 2000 attack points at once. It must be a new model of bot. [Reveal Hyozanryu on Rose's side of the field. DEF: 2800.]

Enforcer Bot:

Information inadequate. How does duel ring server allow opponent to summon monster with two thousand, eight hundred defense points without sacrifice?

Rose:

Because I activated a trap card!

Enforcer Bot:

Specify Trap Card.

Rose:

A Rival Appears! This card allows me to summon 1 monster from my hand with the same level points as the one you just played.

Francis:

{Awesome. She may be outnumbered 3 to 2, but none of that tin can's dinos can even scratch the diamond skin of Hyozanryu.

Enforcer Bot:

Sabersaurus attack Alexandrite Dragon.

Rose:

Maybe so, but he's not going down alone! I activate the trap card, Burst Breath! This card allows me to sacrifice my Alexandrite dragon and destroy all monsters with defense points lower than Alexandrite Dragon's attack points! [Alexandrite stands up and shoots a stream of all consuming fire at the Enforcer Bot's monsters. Beams of light shoot out of the intervals between the crystals that coat Alexandrite dragon before Alexandrite Dragon explodes. The smoke clears and Hyozanryu remains.] And I believe it is my turn now! [Draws.] I summon Corpse Devouring Dragon! [ATK: 1600.] And Now I will switch Hyozanryu into attack mode! [ATK: 2100.] Hyozanryu attack! [Hyozanruy shoots a beam of light at the Enforcer Bot. The Enforcer Bot doesn't move. Enforcer Bot LIFE POINTS: 1900.] Now it's your turn, Corpse Devouring Dragon! [Enforcer Bot LIFE POINTS: 300.] I end my turn with a face down card.

Enforcer Bot:

Threat perceived. Must alter strategy. Failure not option. [Draws.] Activating Pot of Greed. Allows me to draw two cards from deck. [Draws 2 cards.] Next activating Super Polymerization to fuse the Two Headed King Rex I hold and your Corpse Devouring Dragon to create new monster. Summoning Bracchio-Radius [ATK: 2200.] Bracchio-Radius attacks Hyozanryu. Rose LIFE POINTS: 3900.] End Turn.

Rose:

[Draws.] I play Lizard Soldier in defense mode. [DEF: 800.] {The only way I can take down that Braccio Radius is to summon the Seiyaryu in my hand but it requires two sacrifices and every monster I throw out gets trampled by that fusion monster. If I don't find a way to win, I'm done for.} I end my turn.

Enforcer Bot:

[Draws.] Mad Sword Beast in Attack Mode [ATK: 1400.] Mad Sword Beast attacks Lizard Soldier. [Mad Sword Beast impales Lizard Soldier. Rose LIFE POINTS 3300] Braccio Radius attack life points directly. [Rose LIFE POINTS: 1100. Rose is knocked on her back.]

Francis:

{No.

Rose:

[Gets back up.] I can't let it win. I need to feel the heartbeat of my deck. [Puts her fingers on her deck a heartbeat is heard as Rose's pupils slightly constrict she closes her eyes, inhales deeply and draws. She looks at the card.] I play one card face down and then I will summon Blackland Fire Dragon to the field! [ATK: 1500.] Attack Mad Sword beast! [Blackland Fire Dragon burns Mad Sword Beast to cinders. Enforcer Bot LIFE POINTS: 200.]

Francis:

{Great. Now he only has one monster to attack with. If she survives this attack, she might have a chance. She must have a plan to leave her life points so vulnerable though. I hope she knows what she's doing.

Rose:

I end my turn with one card face down.

Enforcer Bot:

[Draws.] Playing one card face down. Attacking with Bracchio Radius.

Rose:

I don't think so. I activate Dragon's Rebirth! I remove my Blackland fire dragon from play to summon Seiyaryu. A majestic white dragon with a pinkish hue rises out of the ground spreading its wings. [ATK: 2500. Draws.] Now, Counterattack! [Seiyaryu fires a beam of white energy at Bracchio-Radius a flash is shown consuming everything in light. When the light fades it shows the Enforcer Bot still standing. Enforcer Bot LIFE POINTS: 2200. The life point meter drops to 1900.] What happened? Why did your points increase?

Enforcer Bot:

Activated trap card, Survival Instinct. [Survival Instinct is revealed.] Can remove all the dinosaurs in respective graveyard from play. Gain 400 life points for each. I removed five. [Show Uraby, Sabersaurus, Black Tyranno, Two-Headed King Rex and Mad Sword Beast.] Your attempt was adequate.

Rose:

RRGH! I end my turn by playing Ground Crawling Dragon in Defense mode! [DEF: 1400.]

Enforcer Bot:

[Draws.] Activating Fossil Dig. Allows me to add one level 6 or lower dinosaur to respective hand. [One card slides out of the deck holder as the bot takes it.] Summoning Tyranno Infinity. [ATK: 5000.]

Francis:

{5000?

Rose:

Whoa! That attack meter must be haywire! HOW CAN YOU SUMMON A LOW LEVEL MONSTER WITH 5000 ATTACK POINTS?

Enforcer Bot:

Tyranno Infinity's original attack points become number of dinosaurs removed from play…times one thousand.

Rose:

No…

Enforcer Bot:

Tyranno Infinity attacks Seiyaryu. [Tyranno infinity rams Seiyaryu with its skull and then bites its head off. Rose is sent flying back landing on her side with half of her face on the ground. She looks up to see her duelist comrades falling to other Enforcer Bots. Rose LIFE POINTS: 0.

Francis:

NOOOOO! [Runs out from behind the crates and activates his duel disk.]

Enforcer Bot:

You will be re-educated. [An overhead ship reaches down with mechanical arms and grasps Rose with hook like claws. Rose reaches for her duel disk.]

Rose:

Francis! Take Seiyaryu! [Takes Seiyaryu off the monster card zone and tosses it down as she ascends to the ship. Francis catches it and looks at the card. He puts it in his deck and continues to run towards the enforcer bot.]

Francis:

{I won't run anymore. I won't hide anymore. It's time I became a man. It's time I became a duelist.} I won't let you re-educate my sister and I won't let you re-educate me!

Enforcer Bot:

You will not be re-educated.

Francis:

What?

Enforcer Bot:

Brainwaves incompatible for re-education. You are genetically impure.

Francis:

So what happens if I lose?

Enforcer Bot:

You will be terminated. [Activates Duel Disk.]

Enforcer Bot LIFE POINTS: 4000

Francis LIFE POINTS: 4000

Rose:

NO! RUN! [The orange barrier forms around the two. Francis draws his five cards.]

Francis:

{Let's see. If I play my Pale Beast in defense mode, and Zero Gravity face down, I can trap the bot into an attack and strike a blow to his defenses. [Draws.] I summon Pale Beast in defense mode! [DEF: 1200.] I will then end my turn with one card face down.

Enforcer Bot:

[Draws.] Summoning the Wandering Doomed in defense mode. [DEF: 600.] Placing 2 cards face down.

Francis:

{This isn't the dinosaur deck Rose went up against. I think I get it. The enforcer bots must use a different deck at random every duel so their strategies can't be taken advantage of. I need to find out what this new deck's strategy is.

Enforcer Bot:

Turn over.

Francis:

[Draws.] {Poison Fangs. This could really come in handy.} I activate the spell card poison fangs! Next I activate the trap card Zero Gravity to switch both of our monsters into attack mode! [Pale Beast ATK: 1500. Wandering Doomed ATK: 800.] {Those two face-down cards are obviously traps meant to counter an attack. I should probably wait to use Beast Fangs until I know I have the upper hand.} Pale Beast attack Wandering Doomed! [Pale Beast leaps at the skeleton.]

Enforcer Bot:

Activating face down card, League of Uniform Nomenclature. Lets summon 2 more Wandering Doomed to own side of the field. [ATK: 800 ATK: 800.] Pale Beast destroys The Wandering Doomed. Enforcer Bot LIFE POINTS: 3300.

Francis:

Plus when a Beast type monster inflicts battle damage to your life points, Beast Fangs takes another 500 life points away from you. [Enforcer Bot LIFE POINTS: 2800.] Next I activate mesmeric control! This card forces your other two Wandering Doomed to keep their battle positions until the end of your turn! {I can't get cocky. Rose brought thing's life points almost all the way to zero before he even scratched her and she still lost.} I end my turn.

Enforcer Bot:

[Draws.] Activating spell card, Monster Reincarnation. Discarding Skull Servant from hand to retrieve Wandering Doomed. Summoning Wandering Doomed in attack position. [ATK: 800.] Next activating Spell Card Delta Attacker.

Francis:

_What_ attacker?

Enforcer Bot:

Delta Attacker appropriately activated when three normal monsters with same name present on one side of field. All three monsters with name can attack opponent directly. [All three Wandering Doomed attack Francis.]

Francis:

AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH! [LP: 1600.]

Enforcer Bot:

End turn.

Francis:

Draw! [Draws dramatically.] {I felt something that time. Was that the heartbeat? [Looks at the card.] My beast of Talwar!} I sacrifice my Pale Beast for The Beast of Talwar! [Beast of Talwar leaps out of the ground! [ATK: 2400.] Beast of Talwar, ATTACK! [Beast of Talwar slices through The Wandering Doomed. Enforcer bot LIFE POINTS: 1500.] I end my turn.

Enforcer Bot:

[Draws.] Switching both Wandering Doomed to defense mode. [DEF: 600 DEF: 600.] End Turn.

Francis:

[Draws.] I play two cards face down. I will then move in to attack the Wandering Doomed on the left. [Beast of Talwar slices through the skeleton diagonally with one swipe.] I end my turn.

Enforcer Bot:

[Draws.] Playing Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from deck. Activating Tribute to the Doomed. Discarding Necro Gardna to graveyard to destroy own Wandering Doomed.

Francis:

{Why would he destroy his own monster?

Enforcer Bot:

Summoning King of the Skull Servants in attack mode. [ATK: 4000.] King of Skull servants attack strength depend on all monsters in Skull Servant Category in respective graveyard times one thousand. [Show 1 skull servant and three wandering doomed.] King of Skull Servants attacks Beast of Talwar. [King of Skull servants rushes towards Beast of Talwar.]

Francis:

I don't think so! I activate the trap card, Foolish Revival! Now I will special summon one monster from your graveyard back to your side of the field. I chose the Skull Servant. [DEF: 200. King of Skull Servants ATK: 3000.]

Enforcer Bot:

King of Skull Servants still strong enough to destroy Beast of Talwar. Your efforts futile.

Francis:

Find the futility in this! I activate my other face down card. Rush Recklessly! This spell card gives my Beast of Talwar a 700 attack point boost. Making it more than a match for your King of Skull Servants! [Beast of Talwar ATK: 3100. Beast of Talwar shatters King of the Skull Servants. Enforcer Bot LIFE POINTS: 1400. The King of the Skull Servant's bones begin to magnetize towards each other The Bones reassemble in the appropriate shape as the robe re-forms around the skeleton. DEF: 0.]

Francis:  
Wait a minute. How come King of the Skull Servants is back…and why is he a thousand attack points weaker?

Enforcer Bot:

Why must naiveté persist? King of Skull servants can resurrect self if player removes from play one monster in Skull Servant category from card graveyard…you imbecille.

Francis:

{Didn't realize they put in a know-it-all program.}

Enforcer Bot:

End turn with one card face down.

Francis:

[Draws.] {If I attack his wandering Doomed, his King of the Skull Servants will grow stronger but if I attack his Skull Servant again, he'll just bring it back. Plus I don't like the looks of those two face down cards. It must be planning something since he put his King back in attack mode when it's now weak enough for my Beast of Talwar to handle without a sweat? I'll have to make a safety percaussion and play the monster I just drew in defense mode.} I summon Yamadron in defense mode! [DEF: 1800.] Next I switch my Beast of Talwar into defense mode. [DEF: 2150.] Then I'll play one card face down and end my turn.

Enforcer Bot:

[Draws.] Activating Trap of Darkness. By paying one thousand life points can copy effect of Trap card already played by owner. [Enforcer Bot LIFE POINTS: 400.] Choosing League of Uniform Nomenclature. Summoning two Skull Servants in defense mode. [DEF: 200 DEF: 200.] Next activating Virus Cannon. [Virus Cannon appears.] Sacrificing all three Skull Servants and Final Wandering Doomed. Now destroy four Spell Cards in opponent's deck. [Virus Cannon fires a ray at Francis' duel disk. King of Skull Servants ATK: 6000.] Attack beast of Talwar.

Francis:

No! I activate the Trap card, Negate attack! [A barrier forms before Beast of Talwar. King of the Skull Servants stops in his tracks.]

Enforcer Bot:

End Turn.

Francis:

Now it's my turn to turn this thing around! [Draws.] {I felt a heartbeat from the deck. It's pulsating from my duel disk. Of course. I believed in my deck just like Rose told me to and I can now sense it's heartbeat. The heart of the cards has now synchronized with the soul of the duelist and now I know I can win. [Francis looks at the card he drew revealing Magician of Faith.] And I think that Virus canon card did me a favor.} I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn.

Enforcer Bot:

[Draws.] Attacking Beast of Talwar. [King of the Skull Servants grasps Beast of Talwar making it shrivel up into a corpse. It is destroyed.] End Turn.

Francis:

Draws. {My Serpent Night Dragon, the dark counterpart to Seiyaryu. Rose and I were given these cards by our parents.} I flip summon Magician of faith. [ATK: 300.] When Magician of Faith is switched from face-down defense mode into face-up attack mode, I can recover one spell card from my graveyard and put it into my hand and now I sacrifice my Magician of Faith and Yamadron to summon The Serpent Night Dragon! [ATK: 2350.] Now I activate the spell card, Soul Release! Now I can pick 5 cards in your graveyard and remove them from play! I chose all three of your Skull Servants, your Wandering Doomed and your Necro Gardna. Yeah. I know what it does. You can remove it from play to negate one of my attacks. Nice try, Johnny 5. [King of the Skull Servants. ATK: 2000.] Now, Serpent Night Dragon, ATTACK! [Serpent Night Dragon opens its mouth and shoots a ball of shadow at King of the Skull Servants, blowing it to pieces. Enforcer Bot LIFE POINTS: 50. The smoke clears and King of the Skull servants is gone.]

Francis:

Hey, what gives? How come your King of Skull servants didn't come back? You do know you can bring it back right? What are you planning?

Enforcer Bot:

Inappropriate to ask.

Francis:

I end my turn with 2 face down cards.

Enforcer Bot:

[Draws.] Activate Cup of Ace. Duel Ring server now choses random player. Selected player allowed to draw 2 cards. [Francis' duel disk illuminates and chimes.]

Francis:

[Smirks.] Hey thanks for the free cards, rust bucket! [Draws two cards.]

Enforcer Bot:

Have three dark monsters in graveyard. Can now summon without sacrifice Dark Armed Dragon. Activating Dark Armed Dragon's effect. Banishing one dark monster in graveyard to destroy face down card. Choose King of Skull Servants [Dark Armed Dragon shoots a barrage of missiles at face down card, revealing it to be mirror force and blowing it up.] Dark Armed Dragon attack Serpent Night Dragon. [Dark armed dragon shoots a fireball that blasts Serpent Night Dragon in twain. Francis LIFE POINTS: 1250.] Ending turn with face down card.

Francis:  
[Draws.] I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw 2 cards.] I then activate Monster Reborn to bring back Serpent Night Dragon! [ATK: 2350.] Next I activate Star Blast! By paying a multiple of 500 life points I can deduct one level star from a card in my hand for every 500 life points I pay. So I'll pay 500 life points to reduce the level points of one monster in my hand by one. [Francis LIFE POINTS: 750.] Now I sacrifice my Serpent Night Dragon to summon an even more powerful dragon. One you might remember. Seiyaryu! [ATK: 2500.] I then activate my face down card! Castle of Dragon Souls. By removing from play my Serpent Night Dragon; I can give my Seiaryu 700 more attack points. [ATK: 3200.] But wait. There's more. I activate Gryphon's feather duster! By destroying all spell and trap cards on my side of the field I gain 500 life points for each. So I'll destroy Castle of Dragon Souls and Poison Fangs to gain 1000 life points! [Francis LIFE POINTS: 1750.] Now that my Castle of Dragon Souls is destroyed I can bring back one Dragon type monster I removed from play…and I chose SERPENT NIGHT DRAGON! [ATK: 2350. Serpent Night Dragon descends from the heavens and rests next to Seiyaryu.] Now you are staring down two of the most powerful dragons in the duel monsters. You can consider them brother and sister dragons. Now Seiyaryu, attack Dark Armed Dragon! [Seiaryu spreads her wings illuminating heavenly light that beacons on the Enforcer Bot. Seiyaruyu opens her mouth and shoots a ball of all consuming light at Dark Armed Dragon.

Enforcer Bot:

Activate Enchanted Javelin. [Increases life points equal to attack points of attacking monster. Enforcer Bot LIFE POINTS: 3250. Dark Armed Dragon is obliterated. Enforcer Bot LIFE POINTS: 2850.]

Francis:

Now Serpent Night Dragon, It's your turn! Serpent Night Dragon shoots a funnel of dark energy at the enforcer bot. [Enforcer Bot LIFE POINTS: 500.] I end my turn.

Enforcer Bot:

[Draws.] Discard Wightmare from hand. Wightmare can be discarded to bring back King of Skull Servants from being removed from play. [King of the Skull Servants rises out of the ground.]

Francis:

Oh no. I thought I was done with this thing.

Enforcer Bot:

Wightmare in Skull Servant Category. [King of the Skull Servants ATK: 3000.] Attack Serpent Night Dragon! [King of the Skull Servants drains Serpent Night Dragon of his power. Francis life Points 1100.] End Turn.

Francis:

[Draws.] I switch Seiyaryu to defense mode. [DEF: 2300.] I then play Green Phantom King in defense mode. [DEF: 1600.] I end my turn.

Enforcer Bot:

[Draws.] Playing spell card Double Attack. Double Attack allows to discard monster card from hand with higher level points than monster on field. Discarding Lady in Wight with three level stars. Now King of Skull Servants can attack twice in battle phase. Also discarded Lady in Wight in Skull Servant Category. [King of the Skull Servants ATK: 4000.] King of Skull Servants attack Green Phantom King. [King of the Skull Servants kills Green Phantom King.] King of Skull Servants attack Seiyaryu. [King of the Skull Servants kills Seiyaryu.] End Turn. [Francis looks at his field and in his hands. He then drops to his knees.]

Francis:

{It's over. I have no cards left. [Looks at his duel disk.] All I have left is one draw and all my spell cards are gone…and there is no monster in my deck with enough attack points to take that thing down. No monster in my deck has a special ability to take down a monster [Show man eater bug and exiled force dissolving across the screen.] If I had accumulated a Mirror Force or a Dimension Wall, I could win no problem but most of the trap cards in my deck are used to support my monsters. I can't win. [Closes eyes in agony and then opens them.] No. No more excuses. I have to win. [Stands up.] And there is one card in my deck that can take that thing down. I remember now. Serpent Night Dragon wasn't the only card I was given on that day.}

Enforcer Bot:

Surrender now. No way Hawthorne Francis can win. Resistance cannot win against new world order. New world order everywhere. Resistance scattered, organized through secrets. Submit to will of Nathanael and Nathanael may show mercy. [Francis lowers his fingers onto the top card of his deck.]

Francis:

I would sooner die in agony knowing I fought to the very end than live in submission to your lord's perverse interpretation of an ideal world. You will never triumph over us! [Rose watches from above from the prison ship.] You think that you can build a deck with formulas and equations? No. I don't care how powerful your decks are. I put all my heart into building this deck and I used the cards I had and because of that I am connected to them. But you are a machine. You don't have a heart. You could never understand how powerful a duelist can be and I have faith in the heart of the cards! [Draws and looks at it. {YES! This card was given to me on the day. A card that is one of a category of two, Chaos Emperor Dragon: Envoy of the End. I was given _this card_ while Rose was given its counterpart, Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning. Both of them equally powerful and dangerous. It is fitting that I, the younger sibling get Envoy of the End.} Alright, you soulless trash can. This duel is over. I release Seiyaryu and Serpent Night Dragon from my graveyard in order to special summon the all-powerful Chaos Emperor Dragon! [Francis' field bursts into flames as a green dragon with an orange mane flies upward out of the inferno. [ATK: 3000.] His attack points may not be enough to destroy your King of Skull Servants but he has an ability that will destroy it for him. By paying a thousand of my life points, I can destroy every card on the field and inflict 300 points of damage to you for every card affected including the dragon itself. END FUNNEL! [Chaos Emperor Dragon shoots a cone of white energy at King of the Skull Servants completely vaporizing it the dragon then turns into pure energy forms into a ball and shoots at the bot. Enforcer Bot LIFE POINTS: 0.]

Enforcer Bot:

System overload. System overload. [Explodes. The prison ships begin to turn around.]

Francis:

NO!

[Francis runs towards the hole in the ceiling past the burning wreck of the enforcer bot. he leaps on steps of rubble and across the roof. He sees Rose through a barred window of a prison ship. He continues to run across the roof until he stops at a ledge and loses his balance flailing his arms about. He takes a step back. He takes several steps back and takes a running stance until Rose puts her hand up and shakes her head. Francis is shocked at this and then changes his facial expression to a more determined look.]

I'll come for you! [The prison ship flies away. Francis runs in the opposite direction with his eyes clenched shut as tears stream down his cheeks. He looks to see all the remaining resistance leaders escaping in vehicles and to see enforcer bots give chase with rocket thrusters. Francis enters the garage only to run right pass various jeeps, motorcycles and buggies. He enters some stables and opens one up as a gray horse comes out. Francis climbs up on his back.] Come on, girl. We gotta go. Francis rides across the field with a burning base behind him. He looks back to see all his friends defeated by enforcer bots and prison ships flying off into the distance. Francis looks forward as he rides into the horizon.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
